The Killing
by Demonic Raven
Summary: A group of ninja are invited to a party. But theirs a Demon loose, everyone just starts to die.To make matters worse Hinata is missing.Can they get out of the house before no ones left!Pairings: NejiTen,KibaHinata,SakSas,and ShikTem
1. Death and Disappearance

AN: I'm sorry Neji out of character, he cares about his cousin.

Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Rock Lee and Temari are all received invitations to a party at the mansion in the woods. They got there at 8:00 at night, they went inside and the doors slammed shut, the lights went off and the doors locked. 

"Neji I'm scared." Said Hinata.

"Its okay Hinata just stay near me!" Said Neji.

"Okay, Neji." Replied Hinata.

Then Ino screamed, and then the lights came back on. Ino's dead body was on the floor and Hinata was gone.

"Hinata, where are you?" Yelled Neji.

Neji and Kiba went in separate directions to look for Hinata. While everyone else stared at Ino's bloody body.

"Neji we should stay together, wait for me." Said Ten Ten.

"Fine, come with me." Said Neji.

"Neji I have a better idea will spilt in groups of three." Suggested Kiba.

"Fine, Sakura, Me, Rock Lee and Sasuke will search the basement, if there is one." Said Kiba.

"You (Neji), Ten Ten, and Naruto search the 2nd floor, Temari and Shikamaru search this floor, meet back in an 2 hours." Said Kiba.

"Fine, be careful." Said Neji walking up the stairs with Ten Ten clutching his arm.

Kiba's group 

"Sakura I will protect you!" Said Rock Lee.

"Shut up, and leave Sakura alone." Said Sasuke. Rock Lee looked down in shame, he wanted Sakura to love him not Sasuke.

"Sasuke I don't like it down here." Said Sakura grabbing his arm.

"Its okay Sakura." Said Sasuke hugging Sakura.

"Will you guys shut up and look for Hinata!" Yelled Kiba.

"You're just mad because you love Hinata and won't tell her." Said Sakura. Then Kiba started to blush, and Akamaru jumped out of the bag he was carrying.

"Akamaru I forgot you were in there." Said Kiba.

Kiba picked up Akamaru and petted him.

"Akamaru we have to find Hinata she disappeared, want to help?" Asked Kiba.

With that Akamaru jumped out of his arms and started to smell the ground. Then the floor opened up underneath them.

Neji's group 

"Neji why do we have to look for your stupid cousin." Complained Ten Ten.

"Just look then later we can train or something." Said Neji.

"Okay I'll lo-" Ten Ten started to say when a giant demon came out, grabbed Naruto and through him down the hall. Neji pulled out a kunai ready to fight when it ran away. Ten Ten and Neji still ready just in case ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?" Asked Ten Ten.

"He's badly hurt but with medical treatment he should be okay." Said Neji. "Help me carry him down stairs." Said Ten Ten. They carried him down stairs to find Temari and Shikamaru just sitting there.

"Did you look at all?" Asked Neji.

"Shikamaru wouldn't get up." Said Temari.

"Never mind, I'm going to get the other group." Said Neji leaving for the basement.

Kiba's group 

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Kiba.

"Were fine." Said Sasuke.

"We have to find a way out." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, because Sakura doesn't like it down here!" Said Rock Lee.

They searched every inch of the room they were in, no exit. Then the ground started to shake and a giant demon burst through the wall grabbed Rock Lee and ate his bones and all, then left.

"Rock Lee I'm sorry." Whispered Sakura..

"Sasuke, Sakura come on lets go." Said Kiba grabbing Sasuke, Sakura and rushing to find the others.

R and R plz!

Sorry Ino and Rock Lee fans if their are any, I was going to make Naruto die but I didn't!


	2. More death and possible suicide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. AN: Sorry I didn't do it in my first chap.**

Kiba ran, still holding on to Sakura and Sasuke, straight into Neji.

"Neji, is everyone alright, did you find Hinata?" Asked Kiba.

"Everyone's fine and we didn't find Hinata." Replied Neji. "Wait where's Rock Lee?"

"He's gone, he was killed by the demon." Whispered Sakura.

"Good, he dissevered to die." Hissed Sasuke. Then Neji punched Sasuke in his face he fell to the floor and his nose was bleeding.

"Rock Lee was a respected Genin, so you need to shut the hell up!" Yelled Neji. Sakura helped Sasuke up and they walked back to the others. Naruto was sleeping, Ten Ten was just sitting there, and Temari and Shikamaru were just sitting there and talking like nothing happening.

"I'm tired Shikamaru." Complained Temari.

"They have bedrooms upstairs to sleep in just be careful up there." Said Kiba. Shikamaru and Temari went into the first bedroom and the surprising thing was that it was set up very nicely with velvet bedspread, curtains, and beautiful fish wallpaper. They just went in the bedroom and shut the door and started talking again. Neji and Ten Ten went to the second room, Sakura and Sasuke went into the third, and Kiba took Naruto to the last, then went out in the hall to keep lookout.

In Shikamaru's room 

"Shikamaru why don't we just leave?" Asked Temari.

"The doors are locked and we can't, remember." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah, hey I wonder if there's anything in the closet like surprises." Said Temari walking over to the closet. She opened the closet and saw Chouji's rotting corpse it had a hole right through his heart.

"So are there any surprises?" Asked Shikamaru sarcastically. Temari didn't answer she just kept looking at the closet.

"Temari are you alright?" Asked Shikamaru moving towards her. When he was close enough he saw Chouji's corpse.

"Temari don't look at that!" Said Shikamaru covering her eyes. "This sucks I'm my only team member left."

Shikamaru took Temari out in the hall, she sat down while Shikamaru went to talk to Kiba.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Kiba.

"I just saw Chouji's rotting corpse." Said Shikamaru.

" That's horrible!" Said Kiba. Shikamaru got up and went to tell the others, everyone was now in the hall, they were all chatting very loudly while they were Shikamaru took Chouji's body and put it with Ino's.

"My team mates are all gone." Said Shikamaru. Then He looked up from their bodies and saw Shino.

"Shino?" Said Shikamaru. "What are you doing here?"

"We were invited to a party at 8:00 a month ago, and later we found Kin dead, but we thought it was Kankuro messing with us, until we found his body cut up, their was blood everywhere." Said Shino darted down the hall. Shikamaru chased after him he got to the room Shino ran in.

Upstairs with the others… 

"Hey where's Shikamaru?" Asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru is gone!" Said Temari. " Where's he at?"

Temari and everyone else ran down stairs they saw Chouji's body and knew he was down here.

"He's been here." Said Temari.

With Shikamaru… 

"Shino are you in here?" Asked Shikamaru. "Where's a light."

Shikamaru felt around for a light switch, when he found one he turn it on and looked around. He heard a click behind him, he turned around to see Shino locking the door.

"Why are you locking the door Shino?" Asked Shikamaru. He didn't answer, "Your not Shino are you." this time he nodded. Shino transformed into demon with spike type fingers.

"Shit!" Said Shikamaru jumping behind a sofa. The demon attacked again, but Shikamaru moved and darted for the door. The demon hit Shikamaru and pinned him to the door. Blood came out of his shoulder wound. They could here Temari shouting Shikamaru.

"TEMARI!" Shouted with the last of his strength before passing out.

"You can't be out I want you to be alive when I kill." Said the Demon throwing Shikamaru through the door then vanishing.

"Shikamaru!" Yelled Temari running towards him.

"Is he dead?" Asked Sakura.

"No he's breathing but when he wakes up he is in so much trouble for leaving me." Said Temari crying. They took Shikamaru upstairs to Naruto's room since he was still there. They laid him in the bed. While they attending to Shikamaru, Kiba went to the closet and found a secret passageway he wandered in and it closed behind him.

He was in a see through glass cell, in the cell across from him was Hinata.

With others… 

"Where's Kiba?" Asked Naruto.

"Kiba damn it, I told him to stay with us!" Yelled Neji.

"You yell to much Neji." Said Ten Ten.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TEN TEN!" Screamed Neji.

"She's just trying to help." Said Sasuke.

"That's it Sasuke!" Said Neji charging at Sasuke and punching him in the stomach. Sasuke blocked the rest of Neji's punches and kneed Neji in the stomach, then kicked him across the floor. Neji coughed up some blood, stood up and started to charge again but Naruto between them.

"Stop!" Yelled Naruto. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Fine, but find your own away out." Said Neji walking out the room.

"I'll talk to him." Said Sakura following him.

"Neji?" Said Sakura.

"Get away from me!" Yelled Neji. He started walking off. Sakura looked at the ground and found a piece of glass.

"I'm sorry Lee and everyone else." Said about to slit her own throat.

"Sorry for what?" Asked Neji turning around and seeing her about to do it tackled Sakura, knocking the glass out of her hand.

"What are you doing?!" Said Neji.

"I want to die!" Yelled Sakura reaching for the glass. By now everyone was in the hall trying to calm down Sakura.

"Stop it!" Said Neji. By now everyone was in the hall trying to calm down Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Screamed Sasuke. Sakura stopped, "Please don't leave me." Said Sasuke hugging Sakura.

"No one else is going to die, were going to find Kiba and Hinata then leave." Said Neji, as they went back to the room to wait for Shikamaru.

**Next Chapter Shikamaru is the newest target. Sorry if the ending sucks.**


	3. Shika's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviews and sorry for making anyone who wanted to read this chapter wait, and I changed it a little Shika is not the target but he thinks he knows who the killer is.**

As the group of teens sat around the bed in which Shikamaru laid. There was silence in the room for a few moments, before Naruto couldn't stand it.

"How are we suppose to get out of here, and why is someone trying to kill us?!" Asked Naruto breaking the silence.

"I don't know, nobody knows Naruto." Said Neji

"Well why don't half of us stay here with Shikamaru and the other half go look for Kiba and Hinata." Suggested Naruto.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Neji. Temari, TenTen, and Neji stayed with Shikamaru. The rest went to try and find Kiba and Hinata.

With Kiba… 

"_Why am I here, and how come whoever put me here didn't kill me yet?" _Thought Kiba.

"_Why is whoever the person is keeping Hinata? Could whoever they are love Hinata?"_ Thought the confused Kiba.

With Naruto… 

"Where do you think they could be?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure, we don't know if they were kidnapped, dead, or hiding." Replied Naruto.

"I don't think that they're dead." Said Sasuke.

"Me either." Said Sakura.

"Well if they were kidnapped, where would you hide somebody." Mumbled Naruto.

"The basement!" They all said in unison, then rushing towards the basement.

Neji… 

"I wonder how could be doing this?" Asked TenTen.

"How should I know." Muttered Neji.

"Think I know." Said a now conscious Shikamaru.

"Shika, your okay! Don't scare me like that!" Snapped Temari.

"So who do you think it is?" Asked Neji.

"Well I still not entirely sure, but I think it's Naruto." Said Shikamaru blankly. The room was silent for a moment until Shikamaru spoke again.

"I thought it was Naruto when the demon attacked you guys. You said that it didn't kill him." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it attacked him but didn't kill him." Said Neji.

"Everyone else who was attacked was killed, how come Naruto wasn't?" Explained Shikamaru.

"Maybe the demon thought it couldn't take me and Neji." Said TenTen.

"But when the demon attacked Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock lee, Rock lee was killed." Said Shikamaru.

"So could it really be Naruto?" Asked Temari.

"Well think of all the people attacked, Naruto in my perspective never really liked me. Rock lee he always made fun of, Ino he thought was annoying." Said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Your sort of right." Said Neji.

"I don't know it's so annoying." Said Shikamaru lying back down.

Kiba… 

"_How am I supposed to get out of here?" _Thought Kiba. He looked around the room and saw at the top of the wall a hole.

"It must have been how I came down here." Said Kiba aloud.

"_It's to high up, I can't reach it and for some reason I can't use any jutsu."_ Thought Kiba.

" I have an idea." Said Kiba.

"Akamaru I'm going to throw you through that hole, then go and find help." Explained Kiba. Akamaru barked in acknowledge meant. Kiba with all his strength threw Akamaru, but seeing as the hole was slanted he slid back down.

"No, how am I going to get out of here." Cried Kiba out loud.

Shikamaru… 

"If it is Naruto, then Sakura and Sasuke are with him!" Said Neji.

"They'll be fine." Said a voice at the doorway.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Asked Temari.

"I came here looking for you and Kankuro." Said Gaara.

"Kankuro is dead." Said Temari holding back tears.

"Well were leaving." Said Gaara gesturing Temari to follow.

About an hour earlier at the village… 

"Hey Asuma and Kurenai." Said Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi." Said Asuma.

"Have you seen my squad?" Asked Kurenai.

"No, and I don't know where mine is ethier." Replied Kakashi.

"Well I heard there was a party at that mansion, we should check there." Offered Asuma.

"Yeah." Said Kakashi and Kurenai in unison, then heading off to the mansion not know the trouble that awaited them.

**Thanks for the reviews and I want to and the Gaara, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Also I might take wilkandrakar idea, maybe but maybe not. :P**


End file.
